ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stone Lion
' The Stone Lion' is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The Oklahoma Paranormal Society (a member of the TAPS family) refers to Grant and Jason its case file for The Stone Lion Inn in Guthrie, Okla. The inn was previously a private residence and a funeral home. Grant and Jason talk with Kristen Perkins and Christine Selfridge of Oklahoma Paranormal. The women say they've seen shadows and experienced EVP during their investigations. At the inn, owner Rebecca Luker shows them around: the parlor, where an employee saw, in a mirror, a man wearing Victorian-era clothing and a large black top hat; the basement, where the housekeeper saw the same man reading a newspaper; upstairs, a door that Rebecca has heard open and close; the closet where her son saw a girl who might have been Augusta, a child believed to have died of poisoning inside the house. During the night, Grant gets high EMF readings in the Daisy Suite. Steve, Brian and Dave investigate the basement. Dave feels something weblike push on his arm. The others think it might be ectoplasm. In the Parlor Suite, Kristen sees heat imprints on the pillow with the thermal camera. After Jason lies down on the bed, they realize that if someone had been lying on the bed, there would be heat imprints all over the mattress, not just on the pillow. Grant and Christine both see dark shadows in the hallway. As they enter the Wedding Suite, Grant hears something whisper his name. Later, Jason and Grant get high EMF readings in the basement and feel heavy air as they open a door. Analyzing the footage later, Brian and Steve play a recording that sounds like someone saying, "Can you find me?" Dave reports his possible ectoplasm experience. Jason and Grant share their findings with Rebecca and play the mysterious recording; everyone agrees that it's a child's voice. Dave's research determined that Augusta didn't die in the house, but there was a baby who did. Rebecca says that the EVP gave her chills because she hadn't heard voices here. Jason and Grant agree that if the inn is haunted, a playful spirit lives there. The team heads to the home of Dave Edgerly in New Bedford, Mass., responding to a call from Dave's friend, Kathy Elmore, who is concerned about Dave because he's "a different person" when he's outside the house. The team meets Kathy and Dave, who show them the bathroom where Kathy saw a shadow follow her. Dave says that he has heard noises and feels dread and anxiety when he's in the house. During the investigation, Brian and Steve discover, in a closet under the stairs, an electrical box that gives off dangerously high EMF readings. In the basement, they find mold that might be causing Dave's headaches. As the team continues to investigate, they realize that Dave uses his house to store chemicals, such as paint strippers and acetone, that can aerosolize and disperse through the vents. Even though Jason and Grant can't guarantee that there isn't any paranormal activity in the house, they tell Kathy and Dave that the house's other safety issues need to be addressed. They explain that the chemicals, the mold and the EMF radiation can cause fatigue, headaches, depression and nausea. They show him the problems one by one and tell him to fix them. Dave says that he can make these improvements and thinks things will get better. Jason is glad that they found explanations that weren't paranormal. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes